Blood stained sisters
by LEEKATTACK
Summary: All I can say is that it contains ALOT of blood and Gore,psychos,killing and stuff...And I mean it! xD When will the twins notice that something is happening to the world around them,Mayu has totally lost her mind and Something dark has taken over Mio and slowly turning her against Mayu...With so much stuff happening it's easy to lose your sanity!


**Blood stained sisters**

Disclaimer: I do not own any FatalFrame characters and I do not own the happenings in this story is totally fan-made and is fiction.  
WARNING: might contain blood and gore etc. I'm not so good at writting Horror and this story might be cheesy but I wanted to test myself c: Yo ne?Let's begin! xD

* * *

Mio and Mayu were walking along the forest,Twigs crunching under them and crows squawking loudly over their remembered to cover any bare skin as they knew some of the bugs crawling around could harm their of the twin sisters were silent while searching for a way out of the forest.  
'M-mio?'  
'Yes Mayu?'  
'Will...will we ever make it out of this...place...?'  
'We sure will!Just take on a positive attitude and we might make it...soon...I hope'  
A crow dived in to take a nip at their heads and they screamed and ran before walking again.  
'Ah!Look!I told you so!I've found a gate here Mayu!'  
Mio pointed towards an opening in the trees where she looked closely and saw a black torii gate.  
'Oh,A torii gate!A town must be nearby...Do you think we should check it out?'

Mio shook her head in disagreement.  
'No...well OK something happened we'll use the camera Obscura,right?'  
Mayu grinned.  
'You're fascinated with the camera aren't you?I must say,Even I was fascinated with it but,Mio..It's could get us in danger!'

Mio spun around and began walking towards the torii gate.  
'Mio?!Did you listen to what I said?!'  
'Yes I did,But the camera Obscura helps us!It helps us with it's exorcist powers,Don't you see that Mayu?'  
Mayu fidgeted for a while and ran to catch up with looked up at her and her face looked worried and she replied with a wobbly voice,  
'Sure..We'll go through the gate,Anything to get out of this forest!'  
They both held hands and walked through the torii could make out an outline of a woman weeping under the gate but she shook her head eager to get rid of the vision.  
'What's wrong Mio?'  
'Oh,I guess it's nothing to worry about sis'  
She grinned fakely at her twin sister and they both walked down a hill that headed into the village.  
Mio looked back to see a girl in a red kimono run past her feet and disappear into thin-air.  
'M-mayu?'  
Mio turned around and ran through the gate to catch up with her elder sister.  
'You should probably slow down abit Mayu..Just in case your leg hurts...'

Mio looked down sadly at her sister's leg as her childhood memories suddenly came to closed her eyes and slowed down noticed something...Mayu was all fuzzed up in her could just make out the outline of her cheek bones...But that was all she could make 's eyes shot open and she shook her head violently.  
'No,no,no,no,no' she cried.  
Mayu was no where to be seen...  
A sudden pain shot through Mio's body and she fell on the ground, and her scream was ear piercing and could be heard from anywhere into the forest. If anyone was there to hear her to begin with.  
Another shot of pain travelled up her body as she bundled up and threw her head back to scream then she saw someone standing in front of to ignore the pain that mysteriously over came her,she looked forward,squinting her eyes to see Mayu wearing a white kimono,With a red ribbon sash,covered in red suddenly laughed madly,pointed at Mio and disappeared into the night.  
_T-that was __not__ Mayu _She thought.  
She tried to get up on her fours and a shot of pain went up her legs,she screamed and groaned in pain.  
_Huh?Why am I in so much pain?What did I do wrong?  
_She groaned and coughed up abit of blood on to the floor.  
_This is unusual...B-blood?_

She dizzily got up,swaying from side to side,slowly making her way past bushes,trees,boulders,Anything that you could find in a forest.  
All of her body was aching and she coughed up a large sum of was unusual as she never got sick and never coughed up vision was blurred and her eyes were watery.  
_Ugh,I need to find Mayu quickly before something happens to me _She thought as she made her way towards a tree and leaned on to it and held on to the tree as an even bigger pain shot through her body that made her lose her balance and fall onto the ground and screamed another blood-curdling scream.

'uaargh!W-whaaat...!Is...happening...to...me...!Wh y so...much...pain...?!'  
She breathed in and coughed up large amount of blood and threw her head back in agony.

'aaargh!M-MAYU...!I...just want...to..find Mayu!'  
She crawled on the floor,breathing heavily and fell on the time she didn't get up at didn't even try to.  
She screamed in pain for one last time before falling unconscious for lack of blood.

She opened her eyes wearily,her eyesight was still fuzzy but she could still see where she was still by the tree where she fell and you could see patches of blood here and got up on one knee and used it for support to get up on her feet once looked around her and saw a small opening by the squinted her eyes and she could just make out outlines of buildings on the other side of the got up on her two feet and started walking clumsily and pushing through the bushes.  
One of the cuts on her arm had opened and it was bleeding badly.  
_Ugh,I've seen enough blood for now..._ She thought and wraped her scarf around the deep wound and hurriedly made her way past the bushes and trees and found herself standing on a cliff edge.  
_One more step and I could have fallen off...  
_Mio leaned forward and saw one,two...atleast eight houses,Maybe more!She was pretty tired of walking now but she wanted to find her sister no matter what may happen!

She ran across the path that led into the village,ran around a corner and just about lost her balance,until finally she stood in the town's entrance.  
'Mayu...' she whispered softly to herself.  
She slowly took a step forward before hearing that...Mysterious she had time to think she swung her head around to see that woman in the bloodied kimono was standing next to her reaching out her hands towards Mio's neck.  
Mio let out a high-pitched scream before pulling out the camera obscura from her pocket.  
'Haha!Do you plan to deafeat me once more?!' The mysterious woman (known as Sae..Or Yae...I think) laughed at Mio's face before reaching out to take the waited for the camera to charge before aming it towards the Woman's face and clicked on the shutter.A small gasp escaped Mio's lips when she noticed the camera had no affect on this 'woman'.The camera fell on the floor.  
_Useless piece of junk..._

Mio had second thoughts and she dived for it,no use,the woman took the camera obscura and now aimed it towards Mio's screamed and then gasped once more.  
_Wait..No...The camera won't take any affect on me as i'm not a spirit...But it didn't afflict any damage at all on her!What is she?some kind of robot then?!_

Mio spun around and ran towards behind one of the houses.  
She breaved heavily not caring how much noise she made.  
_Good grief...I've lost my scarf and the cut has re-opened... _She sighed.  
She looked around the corner to see the Woman walking towards her holding the camera obscura.  
'OH MY..!' she gasped in horror.  
Now ignoring the pain that the wound infflicted on her she ran as fast as she could into one of the houses.  
_Phew..._ She wiped imaginary sweat of her brown and walked across the noises were heard behind a looked slightly confused but she drew the curtain to the side to see Mayu.  
'I'm so sorry..so,so sorry.I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it...' Mayu said inbetween sniffles and sobbs.  
'Mayu?What are you talking about?You're safe now,you're not alone anymore'  
Mayu looked up and Mio noticed a diffrent look in her eyes even her voice seemed abit off.  
'I wanted to be a maiden for the village...But something tradgic happened...'  
Mayu got up on her feet and put her hands on Mio's shoulders.  
'We could be butterflies together,soar the skies of the village.'  
Mio shook her head.  
'No,no,no.I have no idea what you're talking about please snap out of it!'  
'we cannot change our destiny..Our destiny is to become one.'  
'Sis...please!Snap out of it!' Mio snapped her fingers in front of Mayu's face before Mayu fell on the floor.  
'MAYU~!'  
Mio bent down next to her sister and stroked her hair.  
'Please Mio...Become one with me...'  
'Mayu,We shall always be together...Don't you remember our promise?But even so,I will not become one with you Mayu'

Mio smiled weakly as a tear fell onto Mayu's shoulder...

* * *

Woo~ Should I continue?;3

This took ages to write so you guys better Review .X. Just Joking xD

-LEEKATTACK


End file.
